


Time on my hands, love on my mind

by leila_samia



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leila_samia/pseuds/leila_samia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing of any redeeming value here. Porn, fluff, and some good old fashioned clean fun (written for the DeWyzeFamilee 28 days of Lee challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time on my hands, love on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them, not real, please don't sue. I'm judgment proof anyway, and trust me, the principle of the matter isn't enough. Promise.

Somewhere along the line – after the years of working late nights in bars, after the constant moving around, after having a baby – Crystal became a morning person. She liked those quiet moments, the peace, the time to sit and think, enjoy her coffee before Tony, and later, Lee, woke up, filling the air with her favorite sounds, the voices and liveliness of the boys she loved most. She didn't sleep in most mornings because there wasn't time. They were always so busy with meetings and shoots and sessions, and when Tony was in school, there was the getting him ready, dressed and fed and out the door. So Crystal woke up early, hoping to squeeze those few moments in. She'd leave the curtains open, wake up as the sun came pouring in the room. She'd watch as it lit Lee's face, would watch him sleep. She'd take in the soft curve of his mouth, the straight line of his nose, the way his lashes kissed the tops of his cheeks, there where the dusting of freckles just reached. Then she'd slip out of bed, watch Lee shift to his back, an arm thrown over his head. She'd quietly slip out, hop in the shower, moving quickly before heading down to the kitchen. She'd make a pot of coffee, have just enough time to enjoy a small cup and skim the headlines. When she was done, she'd get the cereal out for Tony, set a bowl on the table next to the milk. Then she'd make Lee's cup of coffee – black, one sugar – and pour her second cup. By then, Lee would join her, dropping a warm kiss on her mouth, telling her he'd gotten Tony up. If they had time, the good morning kiss would linger, a reminder of the nights past and promises of nights to come. Tony would come ambling in then, hungry and tired, and her quiet moments were done, replaced by the sounds of her family. Her quiet moments were short and hers, and as much as she loved them, she adored the noise that came after, the sounds that meant her life was full and happy.

But then there were some mornings, those slow quiet mornings, where Crystal could sleep in. Those mornings, she could stretch in bed, watch Lee longer. She could curl against him, fall asleep again if she wanted. And when she couldn't sleep anymore, she could take a long hot shower, let the water pour over her and the steam fill the room. The promise of a hot shower could get her up, even on the most molasses slow morning.

That morning, she woke up and knew, just _knew_ , it was going to be perfect. The sunshine was breaking through the faint mist, already warming the room, hinting at the June day yet to come. She rolled over, snuggled closer to Lee, nosing at his chest. His arm automatically moved with her, tugged her closer into him, his leg curled around hers. She slid a foot along his ankle before falling asleep.

When she woke up again, she slid her way back, propped herself up on an elbow, watched Lee. His eyelids fluttered a little, his eyes opening slowly. She smiled. "Hi."

He blinked sleepily. "Hi," he murmured. He rolled onto his back, tugged her towards him.

She leaned down for a kiss as he slid a warm hand down her back. She hummed into the kiss, pulled back, smiled again. "You should sleep some more," she said. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Lee nodded, eyes closing. She started to move off the bed. He reached out, grabbed her wrist. "Hey," he said. She stopped, turned back to him. He opened one eye, smiled sleepily at her. "I love you."

She moved back to him, leaned down to kiss him again. "I know," she said.

Crystal turned the shower on, letting the water warm up. As the steam started to fill the bathroom, she undressed, checked herself out in the foggy mirror. She was pleased with what she saw, sliding her hand along the curve of her hip, watching her blurred reflection. She leaned forward, made a face at the small bruise below her collarbone. She pulled her hair back, posing to examine the long line of her neck before dropping her hair again, shrugging and giggling at herself.

She stepped in the shower, let the hot water pour over her body. She stood under the spray, closed her eyes, leaned her head back. She let out a low moan as the heat relaxed her muscles. The shower door opened behind her and she opened her eyes, turned her head to glance at Lee. She smiled. "I thought you were still sleeping."

He stepped in, closed the door behind him. "Yeah. Was going to, but I couldn't." He stepped closer. "Didn't really want to, actually."

She turned then, looked at him. He was looking at her, smile warm and crinkly, eyes hooded, gaze hot on her body. She knew that look, and she smiled back, feeling warm in a way that wasn't just from the shower. She took a step back to let him under the spray of the water. "I think we might need a bigger shower," Crystal teased. "Maybe one with two showerheads."

Lee stepped closer to her, ducked his head under the spray. "Yeah. No, I don't think we need a bigger shower, I think this is good," and he pushed closer, against her, a hand on her arm. His body was flush against hers as he leaned down, kissed her warmly, and she knew, knew what this was. She snaked a hand around him, slid it down his back. He pulled her closer, moved his hand from her arm, down to her hip, held her tightly. He pulled back, looked down at her, smiled a slow smile, eyes low. "Good morning."

Her free hand moved to the back of his neck, pulling him back down towards her for another kiss, and she could feel him respond against her body. He brought his other hand to her hip, slid it along the wet line of her stomach, down, down, and cupped his hand around her, fingers just teasing. Crystal let out a moan in response and she felt Lee smile into the kiss. Lee's hand slipped a little lower and his fingers curled then and Crystal bucked into his palm, and Lee let out a low laugh, curled two fingers inside her. She pushed against his hand and pulled back from the kiss, dropped her mouth along his jawline, down his throat. He let out another low laugh, and she nipped the skin of his throat, huffing out her own laugh at his breathy response.

"I woke up wanting you," he murmured. She laughed, stepped back from him, laughed again as the shock of the spray hit him full on. Lee grinned, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "I always wake up wanting you," he said.

Crystal smiled a sweet smile that belied the motion of her hand down his body, her hand wrapping around him. "Do you know," she began conversationally. "Do you even understand how it was for me this morning?" She gave a long pull of her hand, watched Lee's eyelids flutter. "I woke up, and you looked so perfect in the light, just pouring over you." She slid her hand slowly, agonizingly slowly, back and forth over him. "I wanted to watch and take it all in, and I wanted to wake you up and ravish you." She slowed her hand even more, sliding it back tightly, flicked the pad of her thumb over the tip.

Lee grabbed her wrist, stilled her motion. "St-stop," he said, pulling her hand off him, pulling her hand up. She smirked, leaned forward and bit the thumb on her wrist. His eyelids fluttered again, and he narrowed his eyes. "This, you, just," he said, before pulling her back to him. He dropped his mouth to hers, kissed her demandingly, claiming her. She moaned at the heat of the kiss, the heat of his body against hers, the heat between her legs. His hand moved from her hip, slid along her back, down the curve of her ass, cupped her thigh. She moved against him, tried to get closer.

He pulled back, looked at her, brow raised questioningly. Crystal rolled her body against his. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah."

And that was enough. Lee pushed them the few steps to the wall, backed Crystal against it, slid his hand down her leg, hitched it up around his hip. He held her up, her loose foot barely brushing the tile, and he pushed against her. She gasped at the motion. Lee hitched her other leg up around him, moved a hand under her ass, supporting her weight on him. "Come on, Lee, come on come on," Crystal said breathily.

"Yeah," he said, moving down to kiss her. 'Yeah. God I want you, so much, fuck." He used his free hand to guide himself into her, muffling her gasp with his mouth. Moving a hand to wall behind her, he steadied himself, then slowly. Slowly pushed into her, slowly opened her up. Crystal gripped Lee's shoulder tightly, tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him in. Lee fucked into her, slowly at first, agonizingly slowly, the water from the shower pouring over them, then faster, faster. Crystal moved her mouth to his jaw, down the line of his neck, nipping the skin as she went, sucking a bruise into the hollow of his throat. He thrust into her hard at the sharp bite of her teeth, pushing her up the wet wall.

Crystal's breath started to catch as she got closer, and she dropped a hand between them. Lee's eyes opened at the brush of her hand and he looked down, saw her touching herself. He slowed down, slowed down as he pulled out, slowly slowly slowly entering her again, gaze locked on hers, water dripping down his face, caught in his lashes. Crystal leaned her head back, stretched her body up as much as she could, and Lee leaned in, licked the line of her throat as she came, clenching around him, the hand on his shoulder digging ridges into his skin. She let out a gasping breath, a low moan, and looked back at him. He was focused on her face, watching her come down from her orgasm.

She smiled, heavy lidded, and leaned back in for a kiss. Her legs tightened around his waist again. "Come on Lee, god come on, fuck me some more." And he did, picking up again, back into her, deeper and deeper, until he couldn't hold back anymore, until he couldn't stop himself. He came inside her, leaned forward, forehead on the tile as he caught his breath.

Slowly, Lee let go of Crystal, stepped back and let her legs slide to the floor. She stayed back against the wall, finding her energy again, trying to stand. She reached a hand around the back of his neck, brought him back down for a kiss. "I love you," she said.

"So much," he answered.

They finished their shower, taking their time, moving together in the close space. When they got out of the shower, Lee tugged at the ties of Crystal's robe, pulling her close to him. He kissed her again, deeply, letting his mouth linger on hers. They heard running footsteps in the hall outside their bedroom, heard the door fling open, heard Tony yelling for them both. Crystal stepped back, grinned at Lee. "Breakfast?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'll get Tony, we'll get something started." He kissed her, quick and light this time, before reaching for the bathroom door. "You get dressed, take your time." He turned again, walked out the door, swept Tony up off the floor. "Little man! Let's make breakfast. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

The door closed behind Lee, leaving Crystal alone in the steamy bathroom. She rubbed clean a spot on the mirror, checked herself quickly, smiled at the sound of her boys talking in the bedroom. Humming to herself, she thought maybe they'd go to the park after breakfast.


End file.
